Mi nombre es Gaara
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡19 de Enero! Hoy es el cumpleaños del joven Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara. Todo parece extraño en la aldea al ver a los pobladores tan calmados. Y más raro aún ante la aparición de cinco ancianos. ¿Una trampa? ¿O buenas intenciones? Three-shot
1. Mi nombre es Gaara

_¡Yo! ^^. ¡Hoy! ¡Sí, hoy! 19 de Enero del 2012, es el cumpleaños del más sexy de todos los pelirrojos. ¡El cumpleaños de Sabaku No Gaara! ¡Felicidades Gaara-sama! Un pequeño tributo *-*._

_(¡Ha! ¡Esta vez sí pude publicarlo a tiempo! ¬¬. Casi muero (no es broma) escribiendo esto ¡para que estuviera listo hoy! ¡Así que más vale que te guste Gaara!)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran__**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. "_Lo que está en cursiva y entre comillas"_puede referirse a pensamientos del subconsciente, tal como apreciarán en los inicios de la historia.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un two-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, poco después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi (claro, ni el anime ni el manga han llegado a este punto todavía).

8. ¿Comedia? Emm…veremos cómo se dan las situaciones.

9.- Las palabras que tengan *, se explicarán al final.

10.- **Y EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE. **Este fic tiene un _poquitín_ de Spoiler para quienes no sigan el manga de Naruto. ADEMÁS, es un fanfic alterno a mi anterior historia "Arena: Reflejo Eterno", pues se manejarán situaciones relacionadas a ella y también algunas cuestiones de "Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara".

_¡A darle con todo! (¿Yo dije eso? .-.) _

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es Gaara<strong>

La desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente. En medio de la incertidumbre y sin poder moverse, la situación iniciaba a ponerse tensa. Los problemas, ahora eran inminentes. Un hombre mayor de aspecto un poco desaliñado apareció entre las sombras de aquel lugar. Su cabello grisáceo comenzó a distinguirse mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Kazekage Gaara! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero lo esté disfrutando –expresó con un tono cantarín y aplaudiendo ligeramente-. Ya que será el último –su voz se hizo más grave repentinamente.

El Sabaku No apretó los dientes con dureza a la vez que el anciano se dignaba a sonreír triunfante.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Gaara se debatía entre el sueño y la luz del sol que amenazaba con levantarlo. El pelirrojo se cubrió con la ligera sábana verde olivo, pero una "fuerza invisible" lo despojó de ella. El kage accedió finalmente a abrir los ojos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que despiertas hermanito! –una rubia apareció frente al rostro del menor-. Parece que ya te gustó dormir.

El líder de la Arena se frotó los ojos a la vez que se sentaba recargado contra la cabecera de ébano de la cama.

-Sí, ¡hasta que despiertas! –exclamó otro alguien a un poco más de distancia_-. _Ya pensaba que te convertirías en el bello durmiente y tendría que ir a besarte para despertarte…¡Iaj! Qué traumático.

Gaara buscó la fuente de aquella voz topándose con su hermano castaño a la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces allí sentado? –inquirió el de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Que qué hago? –repitió Kankuro-. Llevaba media hora parado aquí y ya me había aburrido.

-¿Media hora?

-Es por eso que te digo que ya te gustó dormir –reafirmó Temari, que yacía sentada en una esquina de la cama.

El kage bajó los pies al suelo y miró a sus hermanos.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Los mayores se miraron confundidos, pidiendo a Gaara que se explicara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con sencillez segundos después.

-¿Qué hacemos? –inquirieron ambos a la vez.

El pelirrojo los observó, expectante.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –cuestionó el marionetista mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

La de las cuatro coletas se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Es 19 de Enero, Gaara! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

-Oh no –contestó entornando los ojos-. ¡Otra vez no! ¡No quiero ninguna fiesta sorpresa igual a la del año pasado! ¡No quiero que todas las locas de la aldea me persigan! ¡Y no quiero salir a estas horas al balcón a escuchar los vítores de los pobladores! –exclamó con claridad.

-Tranquilo –le contestó el castaño-. No creo que ocurra ninguna de esas cosas.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendido.

-No tenemos planeada ninguna fiesta, Gaara –indicó la rubia-. Sin embargo, la aldea parece muy tranquila y tampoco parece que te estén esperando para felicitarte. Lo que me resulta realmente…extraño. Y sabes que si te hacen una celebración por la noche, nosotros ya no tendremos nada que ver.

-¿No hay nadie esperándome en el balcón? –cuestionó el pelirrojo a la vez que sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza-. Bien… -suspiró aliviado.

-Parece que a los pobladores se les olvidó cambiar la hojita del calendario exfoliador y no hay multitudes esperándote afuera.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no lo hagamos –y Temari abrazó al kage-. Felicidades Gaara.

-Sí, ¡felicidades hermanito! –Kankuro se puso de pie, acercándose para revolverle el cabello con una mano.

-Deja de hacer eso –le espetó el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no –reiteró el marionetista-. Eso es prueba de que siempre serás mi hermano menor.

El de ojos aguamarina volvió a suspirar, resignado. Sus hermanos se alejaron un poco para salir de la habitación y continuar con las actividades cotidianas de la aldea. Temari se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Te tenemos un regalo –sonrió ampliamente-. Ten un poco de paciencia en lo que te lo entregamos –y salió con pasos sonoros.

Gaara se estiró un poco. Se dio un baño con agua fría para despertar por completo. Se vistió con su traje de Kazekage y se dirigió a su oficina para hacer el papeleo de costumbre. El sol tintaba lentamente las calles de un tono más rojizo y la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla colocada enfrente de él. Después comería de la rebanada de pastel de vainilla que Kankuro había preparado, junto con un café un poco cargado. Miró rápidamente algunos informes. Para él realmente era un día común y corriente. O por lo menos así lo sentía. Se puso de pie después de unos minutos y observó una parte de la aldea a través de una gran ventana redonda. Se aliviaba que no tuviera que hacer _ridículos _ante el entusiasmo de las personas por su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo parecía haberle agradado el año pasado. Considerarse tan apreciadoy que se acordaran así de él lo hacía sentir realmente…bien.

Miró hacia las fotos de su familia que se encontraban en la esquina superior de su escritorio. Observó a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

-_Hace diecisiete años… -_se decía contemplando la imagen de su madre-. _Tanto tiempo caminando por la oscuridad queriendo asesinar a cualquiera que se me cruzara. Increíble que ahora sólo quiera proteger a todos –_sonrió por dentro para sí.

Unos leves toques en la puerta de su despacho lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante –habló con su tono habitual.

Temari apareció en el umbral. Su expresión no parecía muy alentadora.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Gaara…necesito que vayas a la sala de reuniones. Han llegado unos ancianos que han venido a verte.

El kage se encontraba confundido. Decidió no hacer más cuestiones y seguir a su hermana.

-¿Dónde están los ancianos del consejo? ¿Y Baki?

-No lo sé –respondió la rubia con preocupación-. Parece que salieron, pero lo hicieron en un momento muy inoportuno. No quiero sonar alarmante ni prejuzgar a alguien pero… -hizo una breve pausa- esas personas no me dan buena espina.

Ambos llegaron a la espaciosa sala. Kankuro se encontraba sentado rodeado por cinco hombres mayores.

-¡Kazekage-sama! –el que parecía el jefe del grupo se puso de pie recibiendo al pelirrojo-. ¡Es un honor por fin conocerlo!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –cuestionó de manera defensiva.

-Oh, discúlpenos Kazekage-sama –continuó el hombre-. Mi nombre es Madarame Eisaku. Él es mi hermano menor Hayato –señaló a otro anciano a su izquierda, el cual lucía ser el más joven.

-Soy Kishaba Inejiro –prosiguió otro completamente calvo con unos pequeños lentes redondos.

-Me presento –continuó otro de ojos muy azules-. Me llamo Hashimoto Kazuki.

-Y yo Usui Shunso –dijo el último, que aún conservaba un abundante cabello marrón oscuro.

-Venimos de muy lejos Kazekage-sama –comenzó a explicar el que se hacía llamar Hayato-. No pertenecemos a ninguna aldea, pero somos un gran grupo formado principalmente, como verá, "por hombres de la tercera edad". Viajamos continuamente y nos hemos instruido en las artes ninja a lo largo de los años.

-Más que ancianos, nos conocen como "sabios" –aclaró el mayor de los Madarame.

-No quiero parecer grosero –habló Gaara sentándose a la cabeza-. Pero, ¿cómo es que lograron entrar a la aldea?

-Una persona de esta villa nos ha invitado a venir –dijo Shunso.

El pelirrojo iba a hacer una pregunta, pero el Usui continuó hablando.

-Se nos dio el permiso de entrar a la aldea. Sobretodo, porque nosotros, en el nombre de todo nuestro grupo, venimos a entregarle un obsequio muy valioso, ya que hoy, como todos sabemos, es su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Los Sabaku No se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes-? –trató de decir la de las cuatro coletas.

-No somos sus enemigos, si eso es lo que pueden pensar –aclaró Inejiro-. Muchos de nuestros integrantes crecieron aquí, en Sunagakure. Sólo venimos a ofrecerle al joven Kazekage una prueba de nuestro aprecio al gran trabajo que ha hecho en la aldea.

-Gaara –el marionetista se acercó a su hermano y le murmuró al oído-. Esto es peligroso, no logro comprender cómo es que estos hombres entraron a la aldea. Y aunque parezca que no tengan fuerza, puede que posean un as bajo la manga. No me fío de ellos.

-Eso mismo me dijo Temari –contestó el de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Gaara sopesó un instante la situación. Ellos no podrían haber entrado así como así. Al menos que la seguridad de la entrada haya sido violada.

-Temari –dijo el menor de los Sabaku No-. Necesito que vayas inmediatamente a la entrada de la aldea. Vigila que todos estén a salvo y que estos hombres no hayan entrado sin ser vistos.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente. Kankuro volvió a su lugar.

-Y bien –habló el pelirrojo-. ¿Quién los ha mandado?

Los ancianos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Quiere la verdad, Kazekage-sama? –comentó Eisaku-. No lo sabemos –mintió-. Hace unas semanas recibimos una carta anónima procedente de Sunagakure avisándonos de su cumpleaños. Y gracias a las conexiones que poseemos, teníamos planeado entregarle este regalo como una muestra de paz y el acuerdo de una posible alianza entre su pueblo y nuestro grupo.

El pelirrojo contempló a los hombres. No sabía si creer en ellos o no. Segundos después, la mayor de los Sabku No regresó a la sala, informando a su hermano de lo sucedido.

-Todo parece estar bien, Gaara –aclaró-. Los shinobis de la entrada se encuentran perfectos y me han dicho que ellos permitieron la entrada a estos viejos –expresó lo último con poca confianza.

El kage suspiró y pensó unos momentos para tomar su decisión.

-De acuerdo –inició-. Ustedes quieren formar una alianza ofreciéndome un regalo. Pero, ¿buscan ustedes algo a cambio?

-De hecho, sólo una cosa –dijo el menor de los Madarame-. Una prueba.

-¿Prueba de qué tipo? –Gaara aún se encontraba receloso.

-Mire, joven Kazekage –siguió el de cabello marrón-. Lo que traemos aquí es muy preciado y es algo que le servirá para toda la vida. Pero para entregárselo, tenemos que comprobar que usted es el líder que merece esta aldea, pues claras pruebas pasadas, nos han demostrado que no se ha manejado como debía –decía refiriéndose a los antiguos Kazekages-. Es lo único que queremos a cambio.

-¿Qué quieren que haga? –inquirió aceptando el reto para sorpresa de sus hermanos.

-¡Gaara! –reclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos –levantó las manos ligeramente-. Veamos de qué se trata todo esto. Una alianza podría ser muy útil después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Los ancianos sonrieron ante la actitud del kage.

-Muchas gracias, Kazekage-sama –aclaró el de los ojos azules-. Nuestra petición es realmente sencilla, sólo queremos que siga estas pequeñas instrucciones –se levantó y le entregó un viejo pergamino al Sabaku No-. Si decide seguirlo, lo estaremos esperando con gusto hoy a más tardar a las seis de la tarde.

Gaara sostuvo entre sus manos el frágil documento, atado únicamente por un delgado listón color rojo.

-Y es necesario que vaya usted solo –aclaró el Kishaba.

-¡¿Qué? –Kankuro se incorporó golpeando la mesa con un puño-. Llegan como si nada con un "regalo" del que sólo ustedes tienen conocimiento y le dicen a Gaara que le tienen preparada "una prueba". ¡¿Y acaso pretenden que vaya sin nosotros? Entiendo sus razones, pero nos negamos a dejar que nuestro Kazekage se dirija solo a quién sabe dónde.

Los hombres discutieron quedamente entre ellos y después de unos minutos, el mayor de los Madarame se dirigió a los tres hermanos.

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos pueden acompañar al Kazekage, pero no pueden interferir en cuestiones que sólo lo puedan contemplar a él.

La rubia y el marionetista asintieron con la cabeza. Dicho esto, los cinco ancianos salieron de la sala y desaparecieron entre los pasillos de la torre del Kazekage. Una vez que se encontraban solos…

-¡¿Acaso estás loco Gaara? –exclamó Temari liberando parte de su ira-. ¡No sabemos quiénes son o si acaso nos están tendiendo una trampa!

-Cálmate. Es por eso que lo hice. Me arriesgaré a que sea una trampa, no caeré tan fácil y averiguaré qué planean esos ancianos.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Gaara –el marionetista lo miró serio-. De todas maneras, estarás bien con nosotros –decía mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa debajo de sus líneas púrpuras.

-Lo sé –aseguró el pelirrojo.

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto? –inquirió el Madarame a su hermano menor.

Los ancianos se habían dirigido rápidamente hacia unos pasadizos subterráneos que se encontraban en la aldea.

-Claro que sí –respondió el hombre sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que vendrá? –inquirió Shunso.

-Tranquilos, él vendrá. Él vendrá… -aseguró caminando a la cabeza con mayor rapidez.

-o-o-o-

Pasadas unas horas, los Sabaku No se preparaban para la ansiada prueba. Y más que ansiada, sospechosa.

-¡Temari! ¡Ya es hora de irnos! –exclamó Kankuro colocando los pergaminos de sus marionetas sobre su espalda.

-¡Ya voy! –se oyó en el piso superior.

-¡A todo esto, ¿en dónde estás? ¡Se oye mucho eco!

-¡Pues en el baño, idiota! –contestó la rubia-. ¡Ni modo que en una cueva!

-_Éstos son mis queridos hermanos… _-murmuraba Gaara en su cabeza.

La de las cuatro coletas bajó minutos después con su gran abanico por un lado.

-¿Por qué no te tardaste más? –comentó el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Tenía que ir al baño –contestó su hermana.

-Pudiste ir después.

Temari inspiró con fuerza.

-Kami-sama, dame fuerzas para no matarlo –decía mientras miraba hacia el techo del lugar.

Gaara colocó su calabaza con arena infundada en chakra sobre su espalda. Tomó el pergamino que le habían entregado los ancianos anteriormente. Quitó el listón con cuidado y lo abrió lentamente. El pergamino estaba en blanco.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –exclamaron los hermanos mayores.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>(Sí, lo sé, Gaara vuelve a cumplir 17 años xD. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Creo que en el manga aún tiene 16! .-. Y eso que ya pasaron varios años -.-)<em>

_Rayos…me tardé AÑOS escribiendo esto. En verdad estoy perdiendo el toque, creo que ya es tiempo de que me retire de la escritura T_T _

_Aún así, ¡feliz cumpleaños Gaara-sama! Sí lo sé, otra vez no será one shot…y sí, estuvo medio raro, feo, aburrido, etc. Pero se pondrá mejor, lo prometo. No lo revisé, habrá faltas de ortografía o repetición de palabras, mañana lo corregiré, pues hoy ya estoy muy cansada. ¡Cumplí mi cometido de hacer un dibujo para Gaara y un fic! Soy tan feliz :'D. Me tomaré las cosas con más calma pero trataré de actualizar mañana. _

_¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos próximamente. Arigato y sayonara. ¿Reviews? ^^_

_P.D. ¡No puedo creer que haya terminado a tiempo! D:_


	2. Mi nombre es Gaara Parte II

_¡Yosh! Es hora de terminar esto. ¡No me maten! ¡Ya sé que me tardé demasiado, pero recuerden que si me matan no podrán leer el final! Esperemos que no me salga una tercera parte .-. Lamento los retrasos, de verdad estuve muy cansada estos últimos días y me tomé mi tiempo para escribir ésta. Por cierto, se me olvidó aclarar en la parte anterior que era una flashback (ya lo indiqué .-.) ¡Y lo siento de nuevo! Las prisas me ganaron D: Bueno, pero ya corregí las tremendas palabras mal escritas. "Los pasillo". Dios mío. ¿Por qué la computadora sí me lo corrige ahorita y no cuando lo escribí? ¬¬_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es Gaara. Parte II<strong>

-¡¿Qué rayos? –exclamaron Kankuro y Temari al mismo tiempo.

El marionetista tomó el trozo de papel arrugado con poca delicadeza y lo observó por ambos lados.

-¡Está en blanco! ¡¿Por qué nos dieron un pergamino en blanco?

La rubia igualmente lo examinó, viéndolo contra la luz, en la sombra y de todas las maneras posibles que se le ocurrieron.

-Nada –dijo pasado después de varios minutos-. Lo único que falta sería sumergirlo en agua pero no creo que sea una buena idea considerando su estado…

-¿Ahora qué, Gaara? –le preguntó su hermano.

El pelirrojo detuvo la mirada uno segundos sobre el documento amarillento. Entornó los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Qué demonios pretendían esos viejos? –decía la de las cuatro coletas-. No puede ser posible que nos entregaran eso en blanco.

-No lo es –afirmó el kage.

El de ojos aguamarina indicó una pequeña mancha oscura al centro del pergamino.

-¿Una mancha? –cuestionó Kankuro confundido-. De seguro a uno de esos idiotas se le cayeron los lentes y buscándolos derramó algo de café.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Instintivamente concentró un poco de chakra sobre el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha y lo colocó al centro de aquella "imperfección". Al instante, finas rayas azules comenzaron a trazar varias líneas rectas en distintas direcciones creando un camino. Sus hermanos mayores se sorprendieron ante tal descubrimiento.

-Gaara, ¿cómo-? –Temari no terminó de formular su pregunta.

En la parte superior comenzaron a aparecer palabras escritas con una letra cursiva algo borrosa.

-"Felicidades joven Kazekage…" -comenzó a leer el marionetista con un poco de dificultad-. "Ha encontrado el mapa subterráneo de Sunagakure. Será su decisión de ahora en delante seguir el camino y encontrarnos al final de la última estatua de piedra…"

-¿Mapa subterráneo? –Temari observó las letras inscritas y los trayectos-. ¿Hay un camino subterráneo debajo de la aldea?

-Eso parece –y Gaara ajustaba su calabaza mientras tomaba el pergamino y comenzaba a caminar-. Es hora de irnos.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron por detrás con inseguridad. Gaara se dirigió hacia el sótano de la torre del Kazekage.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Gaara? –la maestra del viento encendió una pequeña lámpara de fuego.

-Si se supone que es un camino subterráneo, una entrada secreta debe estar cerca.

-¿Y por qué crees que justamente en este lugar? –siguió el castaño-. Podríamos entrar en cualquier parte de la aldea.

-Y qué más que intentado primeramente…aquí –el pelirrojo comenzó a buscar algún "acceso".

Los tres comenzaron a mover varias armas de shinobis y algunas marionetas que se encontraban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Temari localizó una pequeña manija cubierta de telarañas, detrás de varios baúles viejos.

-¡Oi! –exclamó con algo de entusiasmo mezclado en su voz-. Creo que encontré algo.

Sus hermanos se acercaron con cuidado. Kankuro quitó las telarañas con la mano y jaló la manija, mostrando una puerta realmente pequeña, que se abrió con un estridente chillido dando paso a una ráfaga de aire frío con un fuerte olor a humedad. La rubia acercó la lámpara iluminando aún más la zona. A pesar de lo diminuto de la puerta, en el interior lograba distinguirse lo que parecía ser un largo túnel en declive.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí? –se preguntaba la de las cuatro coletas mirando a sus hermanos.

Gaara inspiró profundo y tomando la lámpara con una mano entró con dificultad a través de la pequeña puerta. Kankuro y Temari lo siguieron sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás. El túnel era perfecto para transitar con comodidad, a diferencia de la estrecha entrada. El pelirrojo sacó el mapa y observó el camino para saber a dónde se tendrían que dirigir a partir de ese momento.

Caminaron por aquel pasillo hasta que el camino se hizo aún más amplio, mostrando algo similar a un laberinto.

-No…es posible… -el marionetista se asombraba de la magnitud de aquel lugar-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto oculto?

Todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de un delgado mármol. Al ser subterráneo y no tener nada de luz, el camino sería un verdadero obstáculo sin la ayuda de aquella lámpara. Estatuas de piedra de lo que parecían ser hombres vistiendo armaduras de shinobi y algunos kunai que sostenían con alguna o ambas manos, rodeaban todo el escenario.

-Tenemos que llegar aquí –Gaara le regresó la lámpara a la rubia e indicó una marca en el pergamino con el dedo índice-. Está al final de estos túneles. Supongo que con este mapa no nos perderemos.

-Y recuerda que debe haber una estatua de piedra –dijo Kankuro recordando lo que había leído-. Puede que sea más difícil de lo que parece seguir el camino correcto.

El kage asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar con cautela. De vez en cuando, el castaño chocaba contra su hermana.

-Temari, ¿podrías caminar más rápido?

-Uy lo siento, ¡pero es difícil ver el camino!

-Ya tienes una lámpara, ¿qué más quieres?

La rubia respiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse y siguió avanzando. Gaara apreciaba con detenimiento la arquitectura rústica de aquel lugar. Parecía no tener mucho tiempo de haber sido construido, aunque el deterioro de las paredes mostraba lo contario. Las quejas de Kankuro se oyeron durante varios minutos, hasta que la maestra del viento explotó.

-"Temari muévete, Temari sube más la lámpara, Temari, haz esto, Temari, haz lo otro" –dijo imitando la voz de su hermano-. ¡Si quieres también me pongo a rodar por las escaleras! –gritó exasperada.

-Mejor hazlo en el suelo, aquí no hay escaleras.

-¡Eres un…!

-Sí…ellos son mis hermanos –murmuró el pelirrojo en voz baja mientras sostenía nuevamente la lámpara y tomaba la delantera.

Después de la "mini-pelea", los Sabaku No siguieron avanzando. Gaara los detuvo con un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –la de las cuatro coletas miró a su hermano menor.

El kage se agachó e iluminó el suelo. Varias huellas se habían marcado sobre la arena y el polvo que lo cubrían.

-Parece que alguien ha estado aquí –dijo serenamente-. Y parece que fue reciente.

-Fueron esos ancianos, ¿o no? –cuestionó Kankuro.

-Es lo más seguro.

Levantó la mirada siguiendo un poco el rastro más allá de la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Qué es eso? –Temari miró hacia un punto un poco lejano que parecía brillar.

Gaara se incorporó tratando de averiguarlo. Inmediatamente el punto se hizo más brillante. Una flecha dirigida hacia ellos cruzó con rapidez por todo el sendero y muchas otras hicieron lo mismo. El pelirrojo levantó ágilmente una pared de arena protegiéndolos a él y a sus hermanos de la lluvia de aquellas puntas afiladas. Pasado este suceso, los Sabaku No comenzaron a resguardarse entre los muros sobresalientes y las grandes estatuas de piedra en caso de otro incidente como ese.

-Una trampa –murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Era lo más obvio –contestó el marionetista-. Ahora sabemos que esos viejos no quieren paz. Quieren matarnos. O quieren matarte, Gaara –observó a su hermano, que permaneció impasible.

-O peor aún –intervino Temari-. Quieren matarnos y apoderarse de la aldea.

-Como adoro que la palabra "matar" nos involucre siempre a nosotros –se lamentaba el castaño.

-Tenemos que seguir –indicó el de ojos aguamarina-. Debemos tener más cuidado ahora en adelante y la prioridad en este momento es capturar a esos hombres y averiguar qué es lo que planean.

-Yo pienso que mejor hay que escondernos un rato en caso de que otra trampa aparezca por aquí –opinó Kankuro.

-Escondernos no solucionará nada –le espetó su hermana.

-No, pero nos mantendrá vivos, ¡a mí me gusta vivir!

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –se burló ella.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces? Si vemos una trampa, realiza la "operación avestruz" –el marionetista la miró con duda-. Sólo mete la cabeza.

-Ja, ja –respondió él con sátira-. Muy graciosa Temari.

-Entonces camina –le ordenó-. Somos shinobis, si hay más trampas, nos defendemos. Y si nos topamos con alguien, lo atacamos con nuestras técnicas ninjas. ¿O es que acaso ya no sabes usar tus marionetas? Es más, cúbrete con la arena de Gaara, ¿qué te parece?

Kankuro inspiró con rudeza y apretó los dientes.

-Ya entendí. Ya cállate.

Avanzaron con precaución sin toparse con nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Entonces de verdad creen que quieran apoderarse de la aldea? –el castaño estaba sumido en la duda.

-Es posible –contestó la rubia-. Eso o que están buscando algo en esta aldea. Y lo quieren obtener de Gaara.

-¿Buscando algo? –Kankuro sopesó la situación-. Pues deseo que encuentren lo que sea que busquen y descubran que pesa sobre ellos una maldición.

-¿Una maldición? –Temari se burló-. No creo que esto tenga que ver con algún sortilegio o magia negra.

-Quién sabe –el marionetista se encogió de hombros-. Por ejemplo, tomando en cuenta la biblia, de todos sus relatos, mi favorito es el que cuenta lo que sucedió cuando el Arca de la Alianza cayó en mano de los Filisteos. ¡Todos terminaron con hemorroides!

El kage y la jonin miraron al castaño ante tan extraño comentario.

-¿Qué? –siguió el marionetista-. En ese caso, también sería hacer justicia.

-Cierto –se resignó Temari-. Podría haber sido bastante duro para una época en la que no existían los medicamentos.

Kankuro asintió, triunfante.

-_¿De verdad son mis hermanos? –_Gaara comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de haber sido adoptado. Suspiró al saber que simplemente no era verdad.

El camino se volvió más arduo ante las múltiples, pero "infantiles" trampas colocadas por aquellos ancianos. Ya fuera que el pelirrojo las detuviera con su arena, Temari las desviaba con su abanico o Kankuro interponía a sus marionetas.

-Por favor –se burlaba el castaño-. ¿Realmente pensaban que podrían herirnos con esto? No me hagan reír.

-Y eso que tenías miedo –sonrió la rubia.

-¡Claro que no!

Temari comenzó a imitar a uno de esos viejos. Con la voz más gruesa y tomando un aspecto macabro.

-Kankuro –dijo tétricamente-. Te mataré y me comeré tus sesos.

-¿Finges ser uno de esos vejestorios? ¿O un zombie con mal gusto?

-Kankuro… -repitió la rubia con la misma voz.

-¡Oi Gaara! ¡Temari quiere pasarse al lado oscuro! ¡Busca en tu interior hermana, la fuerza está contigo! ¡Jajaja!

La Sabaku No se exasperó y Kankuro terminó en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¡OI! –exclamó con rabia contenida-. ¡¿Por qué me golpeas si tú fuiste la que empezó con ese teatrito?

-¡¿Yo? Pero si sólo-…

-Silencio –interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Un pequeño ruido retumbó por todo el lugar por algunos segundos. Los mayores interrumpieron su discusión y se colocaron en posición de ataque detrás de su hermano menor.

Se escucharon varios pasos lejanos. Los hermanos rápidamente se ocultaron entre dos pilares dejando el camino fuera de su vista. No sucedió nada.

-¿Qué creen que esté sucediendo? –decía la rubia-. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar pasar a esas personas como si nada? –apretó los dientes-. Juro que si alguien sale herido, yo misma mataré a los guardias de la entrada.

-Cálmate Temari –le respondió el castaño-. Siempre habrá enemigos que querrán apoderarse de las aldeas. En este caso la nuestra. Gaara –miró después al pelirrojo-. Sigo sin saber qué es lo que ocurre y qué planean en realidad esos viejos. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Ellos te quieren a ti.

-¿Por qué lo supones? –la kunoichi intervino.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Desde un principio esos viejos querían que Gaara viniera solo. Saben que sería difícil luchar contra los tres juntos. Puede que no me crean, pero presiento que son más poderosos de lo que en realidad aparentan. Además de que estas trampas, por más tontas que sean, tienen alguna finalidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo –confesó la rubia-. ¿Pero por qué a Gaara?

-Creo en dos posibilidades –habló el pelirrojo con frialdad-. La primera es que realmente quieren formar una alianza pero con un nuevo Kazekage porque me siguen viendo como una amenaza para la aldea. Y la segunda es que simplemente quieren asesinarme para ellos tomar el poder.

-Me inclino más por la segunda opción –dijo Kankuro-. Y además. No hay buena posibilidad. En cualquier caso te quieren muerto.

-Lo sé –y cerró los ojos pensando en un posible plan para usar en su contra.

Temari cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Esos malditos…

-Tranquilízate –le dijo el de ojos aguamarina-. No debemos dejar que nada de esto ocurra. Nadie saldrá herido y me niego a permitir que se apoderen de Sunagakure.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez –Kankuro se tronó los nudillos, esperando por la acción.

Caminaron un par de metros más, hasta que se distinguió una nueva pared.

-Fin del camino –aclaró Gaara observando el pergamino-. Y parece que allí está la última estatua de piedra.

El muro fue iluminado con la luz de la lámpara. Se alcanzaba a divisar un gran rectángulo vertical marcado, lo que lucía ser una puerta, pero totalmente sellada.

-Debe ser aquí –murmuró el jounin-. Tenemos que buscar la manera de abrir ese muro.

Unos pasos resonaron por el lugar. Los Sabaku No se dispersaron ocultándose entre algunas columnas. Temario quedó por el lado derecho y Kankuro y Gaara por el otro.

-Esperen aquí –indicó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la pared una vez que los pasos habían cesado.

-Sí, ¿pues a dónde voy? –inquirió el castaño, que estaba "atrapado" entre dos pilares.

La rubia vio la acción de su hermano.

-¡Gaara! –gritó en un susurro para tratar de no ser oída o llamar la atención si alguien ya estaba ahí-. ¿Qué haces?

-Necesito averiguar la forma de abrir esa puerta –contestó en el mismo tono-. Los ancianos deben estar detrás de este muro.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No es necesario. Quédate donde estás. Es mejor tenerte a ti y a Kankuro de ese lado en caso de una emboscada.

Temari se indignó ante la decisión del kage, pero siguió la orden y esperó. El pelirrojo se acercó con la lámpara buscando alguna cerradura o hendidura con la cual abrir la puerta.

-o-o-o-

El marionetista veía desde el otro extremo la impotencia de su hermana. Le indicó con una mano que se calmara.

-Gaara es el Kazekage, preocúpate más por ti que por él. Estará bien. Y nosotros también.

La de las cuatro coletas asintió con la cabeza. En ese instante se dio cuenta de una presencia casi por completo oculta. Si no hubiera estado cerca, no la habría distinguido siquiera. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos azules. Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, se vio atrapada entre un kunai y una gruesa mano que le cubría la boca. Miró hacia donde su hermano y lo encontró en la misma situación, con el kunai en el cuello en caso de que intentara algo. Los dos hombres sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron miradas de satisfacción. Los Sabaku No trataron de moverse, pero sus cuerpos permanecían inmóviles y pegados al suelo. Una técnica ninja sin duda, los tenía ahora atrapados. Frustración y rabia. Los hombres desaparecieron llevándose a los hermanos junto con ellos. Silenciosamente, sin la menor presencia que pudiera ser advertida por el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Gaara se esforzaba por hacer el mínimo ruido posible. No sabía que sus hermanos ahora se encontraban en serios problemas. Estuvo sumido en el pedazo de roca frente a él, buscando una entrada, hasta que localizó un pequeño orificio en la parte inferior de la misma. Supuso que debía hacer lo mismo que hizo con el pergamino. Concentró chakra en el dedo pulgar que luego insertó en el agujero. La puerta inmediatamente se abrió rotando en un ángulo de noventa grados. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente de lado. Se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.

-Temari, Kankuro –les habló indicando que lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

-¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! –repitió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. Pero todo siguió igual-. ¿Qué rayos?

El kage caminó hacia donde se suponía que estarían sus hermanos pero quedó paralizado al instante.

-_¡¿Qué demonios? _

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó una voz conocida de tras de él.

La impotencia creció ante el hecho de no poder moverse mientras todo se tornaba completamente oscuro.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p><em>¡Wuhu! ¡Segunda parte lista! De verdad perdón, la iba a publicar ayer pero me quedé dormida a media página de terminar. Y creo que habrá una tercera entrega. Pfff ._. Yo aún siento que he perdido el toque. Gracias por leer y comentar. Trataré de actualizar la última parte lo más pronto posible.<em>

_P.D. Lo del "lado oscuro" no me pertenece, es de Star Wars xD._

_¡Sayonara!_


	3. Mi nombre es Gaara Parte III

_Qué sueño, qué cansancio. Perdón por no actualizar antes, la semana antepasada fue medio pesada y creo que exageré haciendo ejercicio x.x Y luego, la pasada…me quedé estancada leyendo unos libros (¡es que están geniales! T^T). Bueno ya, basta de excusas, ¡terminemos con esto! Bueno…aunque también ya entré a la escuela…¡ya pues! _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del gran __**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es Gaara. Parte III<strong>

La penumbra inundaba aquel desconocido lugar. Un goteo incesante llenaba la sala provocando un eco inquietante. Abrió los ojos, sin poder distinguir absolutamente nada más que ese impertinente ruido. De ahí en más, todo se encontraba tranquilo. Intentó moverse pero notó que no podía. Se dio cuenta que estaba sentado y atado firmemente de brazos y piernas a aquella incómoda silla. Hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse, pero toda su energía se había disipado y su chakra agotado. Sintió que la capa de arena que cubría su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo formando ligeros cúmulos de arena en el suelo mientras su rostro comenzaba a resquebrajarse dando lugar a múltiples grietas. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera en el ataque de Deidara a la aldea para capturarlo. Trató nuevamente de zafarse, en vano. La fuerza no lo acompañaba. Pero, ¿qué había ocurrido? Unió piezas e intentó recordar. Sabía que había logrado abrir una puerta pero al buscar a sus hermanos, éstos no le respondieron. Después de eso, su vista se había nublado. Lo atacaron, era lo más obvio, pero aún así, no sabía quién o quiénes. Aunque las circunstancias lo hacían sospechar de aquellos misteriosos y nada confiables "sabios".

Temari y Kankuro no estaban. Lo más probable es que también estuvieran capturados en alguna otra parte. Tenía que apurarse, antes de que algo peor ocurriera. De pronto, la sala se iluminó por seis lámparas de fuego colocadas en las paredes de ambos extremos de donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, proporcionando la luz suficiente para observar el lugar. Era un cuarto cuadrangular simple, conformado por el mismo material de los otros muros encontrados a lo largo del camino. Detrás de él, se encontraba una puerta marcada, tal como la que había abierto hace poco. Al frente, había otra igual. Sopesó la situación y se dijo a sí mismo que lo más razonable era que se encontraba en la habitación a la cual habían querido acceder él y sus hermanos. Gaara jaloneó una vez más, intentando recuperar chakra, pero prácticamente le parecía imposible.

La desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente. En medio de la incertidumbre y sin poder moverse, la situación iniciaba a ponerse tensa. Los problemas, ahora eran inminentes. De repente, un hombre mayor de aspecto un poco desaliñado apareció entre las sombras de aquel lugar. Su cabello grisáceo comenzó a distinguirse mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Kazekage Gaara! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero lo esté disfrutando –expresó con un tono cantarín y aplaudiendo ligeramente-. Ya que será el último –su voz se hizo más grave repentinamente.

El Sabaku No apretó los dientes con dureza a la vez que el anciano se dignaba a sonreír triunfante.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ustedes buscaban esto desde el principio? –el kage lo miraba con recelo.

-¡Ja! –se burló Eisaku-. Pero qué sabio es usted, Kazekage-sama. Sin embargo, parece que lo capturamos con éxito.

Gaara se movió con brusquedad nuevamente, otra vez sin lograr nada.

-No lo intente, joven Kazekage –le espetó el hombre-. No podrá liberarse.

El Madarame rió quedamente con cinismo.

-¿Qué le han hecho a mis hermanos? –preguntó el pelirrojo con voz firme.

-¿No desearía saber primero qué le ha sucedido a usted?

-¿Qué le han hecho a mis hermanos? –repitió el Sabaku No con mayor autoridad.

-¿La rubia y el del gorro raro? –respondió a su vez el hombre-. Mmm…no lo sé, posiblemente ya estén muertos.

Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y acompañado de rabia, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por levantarse de aquella silla, sin ningún resultado efectivo al final, más que un agotamiento mayor a su propio cuerpo.

-No se esfuerce, Kazekage. Ya se lo dije –aclaró Eisaku-. No podrá liberarse. Su chakra fue drenado.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió el kage-. _¿Drenado de chakra? Estos viejos de verdad tenían técnicas más poderosas de lo que pensaba._

_-_Que hemos drenado su chakra –repitió el Madarame-. Uno de nosotros, con la presencia completamente oculta, esperaba por usted detrás de la puerta que intentaba abrir. No podemos hacer algo más fácil que simplemente absorber su chakra con la palma de la mano. Increíble, ¿verdad?

El Sabaku No intentó liberarse una vez más, llegando al mismo efecto de antes.

-Vaya que es testarudo –el anciano puso una mano sobre su frente-. Ya se lo dije, no hay manera en que se libere. Además, hay varias sorpresitas extras. Las cuerdas que lo sujetan, también drenan el chakra cada vez que lo va recuperando.

-_Sabía que algo andaba mal con esto… -_miró hacia sus manos atadas y observó que pequeños resplandores azules se desvanecían cada pocos minutos-. ¡Son unos cobardes! –exclamó Gaara con furia-. ¿No pueden pelear por su propia cuenta y en cambio hacen esto? Es ridículo. Pensé que serían más fuertes que esta tontería.

Eisaku entornó los ojos.

-Me importa un pepino lo que usted piense, Kazekage. Lo único que queremos es apoderarnos de su aldea.

-_Lo sabía…_

_-_Pero claro, primero tenemos que matarlo. Es genial, ¿no? –se burlaba el hombre-. Ah por cierto, le dije que teníamos algunas sorpresitas extras. Aquí tiene otra…

Detrás de él, una pared se recorrió lentamente hacia el lado derecho dando lugar a un gran objeto cubierto por una tela y a otro anciano de pie junto a él.

-Oh, querido hermano –dijo el mayor de los Madarame-. Muéstrale a nuestro apreciado Kazekage lo que escondes allí abajo.

-Como gustes –sonrió Hayato quitando la cubierta.

Dentro de un enorme reloj de arena de vidrio, se encontraban Temari y Kankuro, hincados y atados uno al otro por las muñecas. Tenían la cabeza caída y al parecer, se encontraban completamente inconscientes.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, completamente frenética.

-¡¿Qué rayos pretenden? –exclamó liberando su ira-. ¡Dejen ir a mis hermanos! ¡Ahora!

-Mmm, no lo creo –respondió Eisaku-. Después de que los capturamos, todos nosotros pensamos, ¿qué mejor que el Kazekage vea morir a sus propios hermanos enfrente de él sin poder hacer nada? ¡Es un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños! ¿No lo cree?

El de ojos aguamarina trató de recuperar fuerzas, forcejeando, pero cayendo una vez más ante esas cuerdas que lo mantenían en aquella silla. Su cuerpo se rindió, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo. El rostro de Gaara volvió a resquebrajarse una vez más. Levantó la cara con pesadez viendo a los dos ancianos riendo satisfechos.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? –preguntó con la voz un poco apagada-. ¡¿No me querían a mí? ¡Mátenme! ¡Adelante, apodérense de la aldea! ¡No tienen por qué hacerle esto a mis hermanos!

Hayato ignoró los comentarios del kage, haciendo que grandes cantidades de arena comenzaran a llenar el recipiente donde se encontraban la rubia y el marionetista.

-¿Por qué…? –inquirió una vez más.

-Es curioso ver que alguien como usted llegara a ser Kazekage –lo miró el mayor de los Madarame-. ¿Cómo es que superó todo el odio que tenía dentro de su ser?

Gaara permaneció callado unos segundos. Recuerdos dolorosos inundaron su mente.

-No soy el mismo –respondió poco después-. Una persona me hizo ver el camino correcto, y lo demás ha quedado en el pasado.

-¿También a todos los que asesinó? –Hayato lo miró con desprecio-. ¿Cómo es que no se volvió loco con todo lo que hizo? ¡Usted debió estar muerto desde hace mucho!

El pelirrojo agachó la mirada nuevamente.

-Sí. Sé todo lo que hice. Y es por eso que ahora estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores. Y es verdad. No era tanto el miedo a morir, sino mi miedo a seguir viviendo. ¡Pero muchos me dieron fuerza para seguir adelante! ¡Kami coloca la carga más pesada sobre aquellos que pueden soportarla! Me prometí que no moriría solo, sino que les dejaría mi corazón a aquellos importantes para mí, ¡como mis amigos y mi familia!

-Sabias palabras, Kazekage –se asombró Eisaku-. Pero eso no cambiará nada. El claro día se apaga y nos dirigimos a las sombras –dijo sombríamente-. Creo que después de asesinar a sus hermanos y a usted, nos encargaremos de los ancianos del consejo para que sea controlado por nosotros –sonrió con malicia.

Los Madarme dieron la espalda al menor de los Sabaku No para salir de la habitación, donde esperaban el resto de los ancianos.

-La muerte crea vida –respondió Gaara en un leve susurro.

-¿Qué? –Eisaku se detuvo dando media vuelta.

-La muerte crea vida –repitió el kage subiendo el tono de su voz-. Ustedes no tienen por qué deshacerse de personas inocentes. Me quieren a mí, ¿no? Entonces liberen a mis hermanos y no dañen a absolutamente nadie de la aldea. Mátenme y díganles a todos que yo permití que ustedes lideraran Sunagakure. ¡Pero no se atrevan a asesinar a nadie o de verdad lo lamentarán! ¡Adelante, terminen conmigo de una buena vez y lárguense! ¡Aduéñense de la aldea si eso quieren, pero muchos otros lo impedirán!

-¿Cómo puede apreciar tanto a esas personas que lo odiaron durante años y trataron de deshacerse de usted? –prosiguió el anciano de menor edad-. ¿Aquellos que lo quisieron ver muerto y que ni siquiera recordaron el cumpleaños de su kage?

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Su hermano mayor le dio un ligero codazo de manera discreta.

-Lo observamos el día de hoy –contestó aclarándose la garganta-. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿por qué preferiría morir por defender a esas personas que realmente no lo quieren?

-Porque es mi aldea –respondía Gaara con orgullo-. No me importa que muchos aún me odien, he estado trabajando durante años para cambiar todo esto. Y he logrado ser aceptado por la mayoría. No me interesa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, lo fundamental es hoy y ahora. ¡Si sé que les harán algo a los aldeanos, me liberaré sin importar cómo! ¡Aunque me quede sin chakra, pelearé hasta no poder más! ¡Y moriré como un digno Kazekage de Sunagakure! No volveré a ser el monstruo que fui antes quitando vidas sin ningún motivo. ¡Sepan que pelearé hasta el final con el único objetivo de que no hieran a nadie!

Hayato iba a contestar algo pero su hermano lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Es suficiente –aclaró-. Vámonos –y se dio media vuelta seguido por el otro hombre.

Atravesaron una nueva puerta aparecida al final y la cerraron al salir, dejando a Gaara junto a sus hermanos encerrados en el reloj de arena. Se encontraba realmente débil, pero no permitiría quedarse sin hacer nada y ver a sus hermanos ahogarse enfrente de él. Y mucho menos, dejaría que esos viejos se atrevieran a poner un dedo sobre una sola persona de Suna.

Forcejeó durante varios minutos, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada. Iniciaba a sentirse impotente y pensaba que todo terminaría de la peor manera. Empezó a jadear, agotado por los esfuerzos nulos.

-_Madre…padre… -_comenzó a pensar en su familia-. _Creo que no puedo hacer más. He defraudado a todos… _

Lentamente, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sido su vida. Se alegró en comprender que toda su infancia fue una "mentira". Pensó en Yashamaru, pensó en sus hermanos, pensó en sus padres y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-_Todo pudo haber sido diferente –_se decía a sí mismo-. _Pero me contenta saber que al final pude conocer la verdad de toda mi vida. Es grato tener en cuenta que moriré el mismo día en que lo hizo mi madre…_

Gaara se estaba dando por vencido ante las pésimas circunstancias. Miró hacia sus hermanos. La arena se encontraba ya a la altura de los codos de ambos.

-_No puedo creer que la arena se volvería mi enemigo… _-dudó un poco-. _¿Qué estás diciendo? –_se reclamó en su mente-. _¡Muere tú, pero no dejes a tus hermanos hacerlo!_

Pensó en un plan para dar sus últimas energías y por lo menos salvar a Temari y a Kankuro.

-_Estas cuerdas absorben el chakra que libero al intentar zafarme. Pero, ¿y si lo acumulo por más tiempo? Podré soltarme antes de que me drene todo el restante._

El kage esperó varios minutos, recuperando la fuerza necesaria. Concentró el poco poder que le quedaba y tal como había planeado, finalmente surtió efecto. Las cuerdas se rompieron antes de que su chakra se agotara por completo. Cayó al suelo boca abajo completamente exhausto, sin poder mover un músculo. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras toda la capa de arena que rodeaba su cuerpo desaparecía. Cerró los ojos, en contra de su voluntad.

-_Gaara… -_el pelirrojo escuchaba una voz lejana dentro de su mente-. _Gaara…_

Había mucha luz rodeándolo. Delante de él logró divisar el rostro de sus padres. Observó a Karura sonriente y al Yondaime Kazekage observándolo con orgullo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Volvió a aquella habitación, recuperándose de la inconsciencia en la que había estado a punto de caer. Se incorporó con dificultad. Observó hacia el reloj, donde la arena ya se encontraba a la altura del cuello de sus hermanos.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó con frustración.

Trató de mover la arena que se había desprendido de su escudo y que ahora permanecía en el suelo, pero le fue imposible. La rubia y el marionetista ya se encontraban a poco de no poder respirar oxígeno. El pelirrojo se acercó al objeto de un grueso vidrio y comenzó a patearlo con fuerza. Su taijutsu estaba débil, pero tendría que utilizarlo si no quería que sus hermanos murieran en el último minuto. Leves sonidos se producían ante los choques contra el cristal. Temari abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que había arena hasta el nivel de su boca. Trató de moverse, pero otro peso se lo impedía.

-¡Kankuro! –gritó removiéndose bruscamente.

El marionetista despertó segundos después, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Gaara! –exclamó viendo a su hermano fuera del vidrio que los atrapaba.

La de las cuatro coletas también observó al menor.

-¡Rápido Kankuro! ¡Trata de liberarte!

Los hermanos mayores no podían ponerse de pie ni librarse de la fuerte atadura que los unía de manos y pies.

-¡Gaara! –gritaron los dos al unísono mientras la arena los cubría por completo.

-¡Maldita sea! –las fuerzas del pelirrojo comenzaban a agotarse.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo seguido de una potente patada consiguiendo finalmente hacer una grieta en el reloj. Dio otro golpe haciendo que se rompiera totalmente. Sonrió de lado y cayó inconsciente al suelo poco después.

La arena se esparció por todo el cuarto, y los Sabaku No quedaron a salvo.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! –tosía el castaño-. No sabía que la arena tenía tan mal sabor.

-¡Olvídate de eso, idiota! –Temari logró romper el cordel que ataba sus muñecas.

-¿Gaara? –inquirió Kankuro buscando a su hermano-. ¡Gaara! –profirió al ver el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo a pocos metros de distancia.

Ambos desataron las últimas cuerdas de sus pies.

-Gaara. ¡Gaara! –la rubia lo movió en vano.

-Hay que irnos –dijo el marionetista levantando su hermano y colocando su brazo encima de sus hombros.

Se movieron a la habitación donde los habían atrapado con anterioridad, pero los ancianos se habían ido.

-¡Maldición! –el de las líneas púrpuras se frustró-. ¡Cobardes! ¡¿Por qué huyen?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó su hermana.

-Tenemos que avisar a todos del plan de esos viejos y llevar a Gaara a un lugar seguro.

-Un plan muy sesudo –contestó ella-. Veo que te has quemado un par de neuronas pensándolo.

-¡No hay tiempo para discutir sobre eso! ¡Sólo hay que salir de aquí, pero ya! Las trampas comenzarán a activarse en poco tiempo.

-¡Ya lo sé! –y Temari comenzó a correr.

El marionetista la siguió por detrás, pero cayó sobre una rodilla.

-¡Kankuro! ¡¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que me lastimé el pie cuando luchamos con esos viejos –apretó los dientes-. ¡Vamos! Hay que seguir.

-Pero…

-¡No importa Temari! ¡Si nos quedamos en verdad moriremos!

Detrás de ellos, sobre la pared a lado de la puerta, había un botón color azul encendido. De pronto, hizo un gran ruido cambiando a un intenso color rojo.

-Bien, azul significaba seguridad, ¿qué era el rojo? –inquirió la rubia.

-¡Muerte! –y Kankuro corrió a pesar de su tobillo lastimado.

Tal como habían oído de los ancianos, varias trampas comenzaron a activarse por todo el lugar. La Sabaku No se deshizo de varias de ellas con sus técnicas de viento. Varios pedazos de roca comenzaron a desprenderse del techo.

-¡Allí está la salida! –exclamó Kankuro viendo la pequeña apertura por la que habían entrado en el sótano.

La rubia miró hacia atrás, pensando que no llegarían a tiempo.

-Kankuro…

-¡Cállate Temari! ¡Lo lograremos!

La de las cuatro coletas cerró los ojos mientras corría con más fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-o-o-o-

Gaara abrió ligeramente los ojos. Extrañamente se sentía mejor. Y su chakra parecía haber vuelto. Se incorporó dándose cuenta que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación. Sus hermanos estaban sentados de espaldas a él.

-¿Temari? ¿Kankuro?

Ambos aludidos dieron media vuelta, acercándose al kage.

-¡Gaara! –exclamaron mientras la rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-T-Temari…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la kunoichi separándose de él.

-Sí…pero, ¿ustedes?

Vio que su hermana estaba cubierta de raspones por toda la cara, algunos cubiertos por pequeños pedazos de gasas y a Kankuro con el pie derecho vendado.

-Estamos bien –sonrió la rubia-. Le dije a Kankuro que tomara un bastón para que pudiera caminar…

-¡Ni loco! Ni que fuera un viejo roñoso. Me rehúso a usar esas cosas.

-Bueno, aunque la parte buena sería que podrías agarrarte a bastonazos a alguien… -contestó su hermana.

-Mmm…no lo había pensado de esa manera. Lo usaría en especial con esos malditos ancianos.

El pelirrojo parpadeó, recordando lo sucedido.

-Es cierto, ¿qué pasó con esos viejos?

Sus hermanos mayores se miraron entre sí.

-Escaparon –contestó el marionetista-. Lo lamentamos Gaara. Si no nos hubieran capturado, habríamos evitado todo esto. No pudimos reaccionar a tiempo.

-Claro que no. ¡No somos sustancias químicas como para reaccionar! –se burló la maestra del viento.

-Jaja –contestó con sarcasmo-. Muy graciosa Temari…

-¿Escaparon? –preguntaba Gaara-. Pero, ¿a dónd-…?

-No lo sabemos –interrumpió la rubia, pero lo más obvio es que se escondieron en un lugar cerca de la torre del Kazekage. Posiblemente como "huéspedes" de algunos de los aldeanos.

-¿Y qué tal si vamos y tocamos a su puerta? –sugirió el marionetista.

-Sí Kankuro –Temari lo miró fijamente-. Tal vez hasta nos ofrezcan té y galletitas.

-No era tan mala idea… -el castaño entornó los ojos.

-Aunque lo más importante sería saber exactamente en dónde se encuentran –habló el menor de los Sabaku No-. No tiene sentido estar buscando como locos sin tener un punto de referencia.

-Veamos –Kankuro comenzó a sopesar posibilidades-. Llegada de esos viejos más pergamino confuso, multiplicado por trampas en todo el lugar, dividido entre querer asesinar a Gaara es igual a… -pero en cambio dijo-. Yo digo que tendremos que avisar a nuestros ancianos del consejo.

La rubia se golpeó la frente.

-Eso si también los encontramos a ellos –dijo-. Han estado todo el día desaparecidos.

Gaara miró hacia una ventana. Afuera todo se encontraba en tinieblas.

-¿Hace cuánto oscureció? –inquirió con sorpresa.

-Hace una media hora –el castaño también dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Qué personas pudieron haber aceptado dejado entrar a esos viejos a su casa? –Temari trataba de resolver la incógnita-. Debió ser alguien fácil de convencer. Tal vez hasta ellos mismos serían de su edad.

-¡Basta de acertijos! –exclamó el marionetista con frustración-. Si continuamos así, terminaré arrojándome de la torre.

-Si no sabemos dónde están, lo mejor será dar un anuncio a toda la aldea –el pelirrojo colocó sus pies sobre el suelo.

-No te sobre esfuerces, Gaara –la rubia lo sostuvo por un brazo-. Aún estás débil.

-Estoy bien –contradijo el kage poniéndose de pie.

En ese mismo instante, el cielo se iluminó a lo lejos por varias luces de múltiples colores. Se divisaban estridentes fuegos artificiales de diversos tonos, que dieron un espectáculo bastante inusual.

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera? –cuestionaba la maestra del viento.

-Parece que hay una fiesta –contestó el mediano.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver –Gaara se encontraba colocándose su calabaza llena de arena en la espalda.

La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza y Kankuro suspiró con fuerza.

-Si esta noche no vas a suicidarte –se dijo a sí mismo-. Será mejor que comas algo. Elige el menú, ¿ramen o pollo? –y siguió a sus hermanos.

-o-o-o-

Dentro de la sala de una pequeña casa, varias personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa de madera redonda. Rodeaban un cofre que lucía pesado, con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes rodeando la cubierta.

-Parece que es hora –sonreía un anciano.

-Lo han hecho demasiado misterioso, Eisaku –contestó un hombre de intensos ojos azules que se había unido al grupo.

-Estoy segura de que el Kazekage se libró de todo eso –dijo igualmente otra mujer con el mismo color de ojos.

-Eso es lo más seguro –intervino el menor de los Madarame-. Pero necesitamos darle a nuestro querido kage su última sorpresa.

Los demás asintieron incorporándose, tomaron el cofre y se encaminaron a terminar con su plan.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué rayos…? –Temari estaba plenamente asombrada.

La aldea estaba completamente llena de gente, toda ella celebrando alegremente. Había comida y juegos por todos lados. Hileras de focos coloridos colgaban entre las casas iluminando la zona.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó igualmente el marionetista-. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué demonios no nos avisaron de ello? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Tranquilízate –le contestó el menor-. Averigüémoslo por nuestra propia cuenta.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ese enorme grupo de personas, cuando una mujer gritó fuertemente:

-¡Ha llegado el Kazekage-sama!

Todos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se toparon con los Sabaku No.

-¡El Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos! –exclamó la voz de otra mujer.

Rápidamente, toda la gente se dispersó con orden, colocándose a ambos lados de los hermanos y formando un gran pasillo que dirigía a una gran mesa arreglada con finos manteles blancos. Detrás de ella se encontraban tres sillas igualmente decoradas. El pelirrojo caminó al frente confundido, seguido de la rubia y el marionetista igual de desconcertados. Miraban hacia las personas, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero éstas simplemente se encontraban en silencio haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Gaara llegó al frente, sentándose en medio, y sus hermanos lo hicieron a ambos lados de éste.

-¡Gaara! –un hombre apareció al centro del pasillo-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡¿Baki? –exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

-¡¿Dónde rayos has estado todo el día? –exclamó el de las líneas púrpuras con enojo-. ¡¿Y dónde están los ancianos del consejo? ¡¿Qué es todo esto? Más que eso, ¡tenemos algo importante de que advertir a todos!

-¡Jajaja! –reía su antiguo maestro-. Tranquilo, Kankuro, ten un poco de paciencia y se contestarán todas tus dudas. Esta es una celebración para ti, Gaara, por tu cumpleaños.

Toda la gente se animó, vitoreando y gritando su nombre.

-¿Qué? –el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-¡Pero si en la mañana parecía que ni siquiera lo recordaran! –indicó la rubia.

-¡¿No recordarlo? –exclamó un hombre de en la multitud-. ¡Eso sería imperdonable!

-Ahí lo tienen –contestó su ex-sensei-. Sólo estábamos esperando a que se hiciera de noche.

-Además de que eso fue parte de nuestro plan… -un anciano apareció detrás de Baki-. Veo que lo ha hecho bien, joven Kazekage –finalizó aplaudiendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Usted! –exclamó Temari.

Los tres hermanos se movieron rápidamente poniéndose en posición de ataque. La rubia mostró su gran abanico, Gaara hizo salir arena de su calabaza y el mediano se encontraba listo con sus pergaminos para invocar a sus marionetas.

-¡Aléjense todos! –ordenó Kankuro-. ¡Están en peligro! ¡Es lo que queríamos avisar! ¡Estos viejos quieren adueñarse de Sunagakure! ¡Y no lo permitiremos!

Eisaku estalló en carcajadas. Baki lo imitó y lo mismo hicieron gran cantidad de aldeanos.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Temari bajó un poco su abanico mientras sus hermanos también bajaban sus armas.

-Parece que de verdad se han llevado una gran sorpresa, ¿no? –inquirió el Madarame con burla.

-Pero…¿no querían matar a Gaara y tomar el poder de Suna? –repitió Kankuro con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre volvió a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Creo que es hora de que les contemos la "verdadera verdad". Ay…qué idiota sonó eso –y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca seria-. En fin, nosotros no vinimos para hacer nada de eso.

-¿Entonces, por qué-?

El anciano levantó una mano, continuando e interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Es cierto, nosotros vinimos a esta aldea para festejar el cumpleaños del joven Kazekage. Y también es cierto que le hicimos una prueba, pero nada relacionado con matarlo o a ustedes o a cualquier otro aldeano.

-¡Pero casi nos asesinan!

-Emm…sí…bueno, no. ¡No sé! –contestó el anciano en tono infantil-. Lo que sucede es que sabiendo que Gaara es el Kazekage, y ustedes dos unos jonin de alto nivel, trampas tan sencillas no surtirían efecto para lograr nuestro cometido.

-¡¿Como no? –siguió el marionetista-. ¡De verdad casi nos asesinan!

-Jeje…posiblemente nos hayamos pasado un poco –el Madarame se rascó la nuca-. De antemano me disculpo.

Los Sabaku No guardaron por completo sus armas ante tal revelación. Algo que realmente, no esperaban. Detrás del hombre, aparecieron los otros cuatro ancianos. Kishaba Inejiro y Usui Shunso cargaban el cofre entre los dos.

-Nosotros dijimos que detrás de su prueba –habló Hayato-, le daríamos un regalo si lograba completarla –y dio paso con una mano, mostrando la pequeña reliquia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Entonces Gaara pasó su "prueba"? –demandó el mediano.

Los hombres permanecieron callados unos segundos. Se tornaron un poco serios y después de intercambiar miradas, asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Kazekage Gaara –comenzó a decir Hashimoto Kazuki-, vinimos aquí con el único propósito de comprobar que era el líder adecuado para esta aldea, considerando su corta edad y los anteriores inadecuados manejos de la villa.

-Pero nos hemos llevado una impresión totalmente distinta de la que esperábamos –continuó el de cabello marrón.

Hubo varios gritos sofocados, exclamaciones y murmullos entre los pobladores. Temari y Kankuro escucharon incrédulos lo que decían aquellos ancianos. Creencias de que el pelirrojo no era el adecuado para el puesto comenzaban a crecer rápidamente.

-La impresión que tenemos es que no es digno para esto –Inejiro confirmó los temores.

-¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho de-…!

Eisaku volvió a interrumpir a Temari levantando una mano nuevamente.

-La impresión que tenemos es que no es digno para esto –repitió el mayor de los Madarame-, sino mucho más que eso –sonrió ampliamente-. Debe estar orgulloso de haberse convertido en Kazekage tan joven, y de ser una persona tan noble sin importar todo lo que ha sufrido.

-Ahora sabemos que usted es lo que este pueblo siempre pidió –prosiguió su hermano menor-. Esta gente realmente lo ama, lo aprecia y lo respeta mucho. Se sienten seguros y respaldados con usted al mando. Felicidades, Kazekage-sama.

-Es por eso que se ha hecho merecedor a uno de los regalos más importantes que le podamos otorgar –indicó Shunso dejando el cofre a los pies del de ojos aguamarina.

-Como dijimos –continuó el anciano que portaba lentes redondos-, esto es un regalo por nuestra parte. Es algo que le servirá para toda la vida, pero no sólo a usted, sino a todos los que lo rodean.

-Adelante, ábralo –indicó sonriente el de los ojos azules.

Gaara se inclinó abriéndolo con un fuerte _clic _dando paso a varios pergaminos doblados. Tomó uno de ellos en manos y quitó el hilo que lo mantenía unido, lentamente.

-Esto no va a estar en blanco como el otro, ¿verdad? –murmuró Kankuro mirando el pequeño papel que su hermano sostenía.

Los ancianos volvieron a reír con fuerza.

-Claro que no –contestó Hayato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El pelirrojo desenrolló el documento. Al inicio podía leerse un gran título pintado con tinta negra.

-¿Tempestad de…arena? –inquirió el kage observando el antiguo papiro-. Un momento...

-Así es, joven Kazekage –aclaró el mayor de los Madarame antes de que el de los ojos aguamarina continuara-. "Tempestad de arena" es el nombre dado a la colección de estos pergaminos especializados en técnicas que maniobran la arena. Desde los más antiguos jutsus de arena que le brindarán un poder superior cuando las domine para proteger aún mejor a la aldea y sobretodo, a las personas que habitan en ella.

-Pero esto…yo…simplemente…

-No hay de qué, Kazekage-sama –continuó el Kazuki-. Sabemos que estos documentos estarán completamente seguros en sus manos y que sabrá utilizarlos con sabiduría. Todo esto por la lealtad que le ha mostrado a su pueblo y por el gran amor que le tiene a su aldea natal sin importar todo lo que ha pasado. Su fortaleza es sin duda, inigualable, Kazekage-sama.

-Aún así –dijo Shunso-, éste no es el regalo más importante. El regalo más importante aquí es lo que ve a su alrededor, todo esto que organizó la gente de la aldea, muestra del gran cariño que le tienen y que sólo un líder como usted, puede ganarse.

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada, aplaudiendo contenta y enorgullecida de su líder.

-Aunque –intervino la rubia-, yo sigo preguntando cómo es que lograron que la aldea no hiciera nada por felicitar a Gaara en todo el día. Si hasta el año pasado parecía que moriríamos entre las multitudes por la mañana… -recordó lo _horroroso _que había sido todo aquello.

-Créame que no fue nada fácil, señorita –Eisaku recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer-. Hubo un sinfín de quejas, contradicciones y…varias "peleas" contra ello, pero al final logramos que nos hicieran caso. Esto fue por el hecho de que queríamos saber qué tan capaz sería de proteger a estas personas, aquellas "que ni siquiera recordaran el cumpleaños de su propio kage". Aunque obviamente, ocurre todo lo contrario. Era como una forma de evitar que hiciera "trampa", por así decirlo –sonrió formando varias arrugas en su rostro-. Además, creo que al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que viniéramos hasta aquí no fue iniciativa nuestra en su mayoría.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –cuestionó el menor de los Sabaku No.

-Pues verá…

-¡Fue mi idea! –exclamó la voz conocida de una mujer mayor.

-¡¿Tuya? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras, vieja cabra loca! ¡Fue toda mía! –le contestó un hombre, igualmente familiar.

De entre la muchedumbre, aparecieron dos rostros similares. Un hombre y una mujer de edad ya _muy madura, _que tenían unos intensos ojos azules detrás de todas los pliegues de sus caras. Ella lucía su cabello gris sujetado por un prendedor en un chongo alto y una túnica cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Él, en cambio, sólo tenía un poco de cabello completamente blanco. Igualmente, vestía una larga túnica. Los tres hermanos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer a aquél par.

-¡Idiota! –gritó la mujer dándole un codazo-. ¡Por tu culpa, ni siquiera pudimos felicitar a nuestro querido Kazekage!

-¡¿Mi culpa? –reclamó él-. ¡De todo me echas la culpa! Parece que tienes 10 años.

Ambos parecían llevarse muy bien a pesar de esas _discusiones. _Los hermanos Nishihara hicieron una reverencia y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kazekage-sama!

Temari y Kankuro permanecieron boquiabiertos sin poder articular palabra.

-Kaori-san –habló el pelirrojo-. Hiroto-san.

Ambos ancianos sonrieron.

-Joven Kazekage, mire quién ha seguido su consejo y venido hasta Suna para visitarme –sonrió Nishihara Kaori apuntando a su hermano mayor.

Hiroto se dignó únicamente a bufar y cruzarse de brazos.

-Lo único que quería hacer era ver cómo se encontraba la aldea con el nuevo Kazekage.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que ustedes…? –trataba de decir el menor de los Sabaku No.

-Verá Kazekage-sama –comenzó a explicar Hiroto-. Llegué a la aldea hace poco más de una semana, con la intención de quedarme. Kaori me avisó de su próximo cumpleaños y decidimos hacer algo especial por usted agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho.

-Pero yo no hice na-

-Claro que lo hizo –lo contradijo la Nishihara-. Si no hubiera sido por usted, este viejo terco no estaría aquí ahora –vio a su hermano-. Y no sólo por eso, sino por las absolutas mejoras que se han conseguido en toda la aldea. Quisimos ofrecerle algo en gratitud, pero no sabíamos exactamente qué.

-Así que decidimos llamar al grupo de Eisaku –continuó Hiroto-. Son amigos nuestros desde hace mucho tiempo y de hecho, ellos ya tienen una alianza con la Arena, desde que su padre estaba a cargo.

Temari los observó con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Son buenos para mentir…

-No lo tomé así, señorita –rió Kazuki-. No podríamos dejarlo todo tan simple.

El Nishihara asintió con la cabeza.

-Ellos accedieron a ayudarnos en ofrecerle un regalo digno de su categoría, con una condición. Como no lo habían tratado a usted, Kazekage-sama, decidieron aplicarle la prueba que hizo en compañía de sus hermanos y que exitosamente, logró superar.

El grupo de ancianos sonrió con satisfacción. Los Sabaku No se hallaban sorprendidos ante todas las acciones anteriormente planificadas.

-Increíble –susurró el pelirrojo-. Muchas gracias.

Hiroto asintió y los hombres se acomodaron en una fila horizontal.

-De nuestra parte es todo –habló el mayor de los Madarame-. Lo felicitamos Kazekage Gaara. Esperemos que siga siendo el gran líder que tiene hoy esta aldea. Y sobretodo, la persona que ha logrado llegar a ser.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás ancianos, en dirección a la entrada de Sunagakure, dispuestos a retirarse.

-Esperen –habló el de los ojos aguamarina-. No tienen por qué partir ahora. Sería un honor que nos acompañaran esta noche.

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí, discutiendo una decisión.

-Anímense –dijo Kaori con euforia-. Pueden quedarse en mi casa el resto de la madrugada para que partan hasta mañana. Hiroto puede dormir en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó su hermano con sorpresa.

-De acuerdo –contestó Hayato-. Nos encantaría quedarnos.

Los aldeanos estallaron en gritos y aplausos y todas las calles comenzaron a llenarse de confeti que volaba por los aires.

-¿Qué hacen todos parados? –preguntó Baki viendo que la gente no se había movido-. ¡Festejemos el cumpleaños de nuestro Kazekage!

Nuevas ovaciones se dispersaron por todo el pueblo y la gente comenzó a comer, divertirse y bailar al compás de la música clásica que resonaba por todo el lugar. Gaara miró hacia los hermanos Nishihara, que habían permanecido juntos en el mismo lugar. Les sonrió ligeramente mientras ambos asentían con la misma expresión y se dispersaron para disfrutar de la velada. El kage se dirigió a probar diversas cantidades de platillos, sentándose en la gran mesa central en compañía de sus hermanos. Temari y Kankuro estallaban continuamente en carcajadas, alegres de todo lo sucedido a pesar de lo que _podría haber sucedido._

_-_¡Es cierto! –exclamó la rubia cambiando su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede Temari? –cuestionó su hermano castaño.

La maestra del viento se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-¿De qué tanto hablan? –intervino el pelirrojo.

-Oh…de nada…¿Por qué no comes pastel?

La Sabaku No le pasó rápidamente una tarta de vainilla al marionetista.

-Oh Kami-sama…por favor que no me mate… -y se lo arrojó directo a la cara de su hermano.

Gaara quedó totalmente embarrado en una mezcla amarilla, que le impedía ver nada.

-Corre… -dijo la rubia desapareciendo al frente.

-¡KANKUROOOOOOOOO!

-¡Ahhhhh! –el jonin la siguió-. ¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé que traigo el tobillo lastimado! –y escapó con dificultad.

-o-o-o-

-Voy a matarlo…voy a matarlo –repetía Gaara una vez que se había limpiado el rostro con múltiples servilletas.

Caminaba por la aldea, buscando a sus hermanos ante sus incoherentes acciones y repentinas desapariciones.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kazekage-sama!

-Ah sí, muchas gracias.

-¡Felicidades Gaara-sama!

-Sí, gracias.

Los aldeanos lo felicitaban uno por uno ante su avance por todo el lugar.

-Voy a matarlo –dijo una vez más.

Después de varios minutos, se dio por vencido y regresó a su mesa. Se sentó con un largo suspiro, pero se topó con algo inusual. Delante de él, había una caja blanca con un moño azul encima. Gaara lo abrió pretendiendo que algún aldeano debió haber dejado un regalo para él. Pero se llevó totalmente algo distinto cuando lo sostuvo entre manos. Era una foto enmarcada con una fina y delicada madera. Un pelirrojo bebé se encontraba recostado en una amplia cuna, con una Temari y un Kankuro pequeños que sonreían ante la llegada de su nuevo hermano.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro y te lo suplico –decía una figura que estaba de rodillas al lado del pelirrojo-. Antes de que me mates, dime que te gustó nuestro regalo –el marionetista sujetaba sus manos al frente como si estuviera rezando.

-¿Ustedes…?

La rubia asintió.

-Esa fotografía fue tomada un tiempo después de que nacieras. Creo que estabas cerca de cumplir un año.

-¿Quién la tomó?

-Yashamaru –contestó el castaño-. Tampoco sabíamos qué regalarte. Pienso que ya te habíamos dado un sinfín de cosas que ya utilizabas y no valía la pena darte un nuevo traje o algo así. Temari la encontró entre unos libros de la biblioteca.

-Estaba realmente dañada. Pero conseguí que la restauraran y la mejoraran para ti.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Gracias –contestó mirándolos.

-Entonces…¿ya no me matarás? –Kankuro se incorporó a la vez que su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

-Fiu… -se alivió-. Entonces…¡creo que iré a comer un poco de esa delicia de estofado que se ve ahí!

Pero cuando el castaño dio un paso, tropezó con algo _invisible _y aterrizó directamente entre varios puestos, quedando completamente cubierto de fideos.

-¡Kankuro! –le gritó la gente alrededor de él.

-Eh...¿perdón? –se encogió de hombros.

-Qué idiota… -murmuró la rubia-. ¿Cómo rayos pudo cae-…? –pero se interrumpió al notar algo _raro_ en el suelo.

Un hilo de arena regresó silenciosamente a la calabaza que colgaba de la espalda del kage.

-Gaara…

-¿Qué? Me lo debía…

A Temari no le restó más que reír mientras el marionetista trataba de incorporarse entre el tiradero que había logrado hacer.

Comieron, bebieron, volvieron a comer, disfrutaron y degustaron el enorme pastel que se había preparado para toda la aldea.

-Juen trabafgo efl def logs pangadergos –decía Kankuro con la boca llena.

-Primero traga y luego habla… -le contestó su hermana-. Aunque es verdad, los panaderos se esforzaron demasiado. ¡Delicioso! ¡Mis felicitaciones al chef!

Muchos hombres sonrieron ante el cumplido.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, hasta que la celebración llegó a su fin a altas horas de la madrugada. Los restos de aquella loca fiesta serían recogidos en la mañana, después de un posible descanso por parte de todos.

Kaori y Hiroto agradecieron una última vez a Gaara, despidiéndose cortésmente, siendo seguidos por el grupo de ancianos.

-¡Pero no pienso dormir en el suelo! –reclamaba el Nishihara ante la burla de sus compañeros.

-Siempre lo haces en grande, Gaara –sonrió su hermana claramente orgullosa.

El pelirrojo miró hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas con la luna alumbrando intensamente.

-o-o-o-

Había amanecido hace pocas horas. El pelirrojo estaba en su despacho, después de haber pasado aquella velada sin dormir. El sueño se había hecho parte de su rutina, pero sabía que sólo un día no le afectaría después de permanecer despierto todas las noches durante más de dieciséis años.

Las actividades de la aldea habían vuelto a la normalidad. Gaara se encontraba revisando algunos reportes ninjas pasados. Bajó su pluma y observó las imágenes que yacían sobre su escritorio. Sus padres y sus hermanos lo acompañaban por un lado, pero ahora el retrato que Temari y Kankuro le habían obsequiado, pasó a formar parte de aquella valiosa colección.

-_Hace diecisiete años… -_se decía-. _Fui un monstruo que caminó por la oscuridad. Pero gracias a todas aquellas personas importantes, logré cambiar mi forma de ver la vida y de saber apreciar cada mínima cosa que me rodea. Gracias madre, gracias padre –_miró hacia la primera fotografía-. _Gracias Temari, gracias Kankuro –_se detuvo en las otras imágenes-. _Y gracias a ti, Uzumaki Naruto. _

Se incorporó de su asiento, observando el exterior por una ventana redonda. Vio que los aldeanos ya estaban activos, recogiendo el gran desastre que se había hecho por la noche.

-_Dicen que la gente no logra cambiar…pero supongo que yo soy uno de los pocos ejemplos. Y parece que esas personas también lo son -_estuvo unos minutos atento a lo que sucedía en el exterior, sumido en sus profundos pensamientos-. _Supongo que no todos los errores cometidos pueden ser enmendados, pero aún trato por hacerlo. Y parece ser que todos los esfuerzos dan sus resultados al final. No puedo creer que llegaría a ser tan apreciado por tantas personas. Pero…me alegra. _

-¡Gaara!

Temari y Kankuro aparecieron en el marco de la puerta de su oficina. La rubia lo saludó con una mano y el marionetista con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ambos lucían agotados y completamente desaliñados.

-Qué mal se ven… -comentó sin más el de los ojos aguamarina.

-Gracias Gaara, nosotros también te queremos –contestó el castaño entornando los ojos. Éste ya no traía el vendaje que anteriormente había cubierto su pie.

-¿Por qué no descansan un poco?

La maestra del viento negó con la cabeza.

-Hay trabajo que hacer. Sólo venimos a asegurarnos que estés bien.

-Claro –contestó con ausencia de cansancio.

-Bien…saldremos por un poco de aire –murmuró Kankuro-. A ver si así me despierto de alguna manera…

Y los dos se fueron. Gaara permaneció observando el lugar donde habían estado sólo unos segundos antes.

-_Yo maté a mi madre cuando nací –_siguió divagando a la vez que subía las escaleras en dirección a la azotea de la torre-. _Viví una mentira durante la mayor parte de mi vida y el odio y la tristeza se apoderaron de mí. Pero he de creer que todo sucede por algo. Sin embargo, el alivio que tengo al saber que nada de eso fue nunca verdad, hace que me sienta aún mejor –_llegó finalmente al exterior y se recargó en el largo barandal que rodeaba el lugar.

Viró hacia abajo, observando con mayor detalle una parte mayor de Suna. Kaori y Hiroto lograron divisarlo desde el suelo, saludándolo con gozo. Eisaku y los demás ancianos partirían poco después. Vio a Temari gritándole a Kankuro, que trataba de dormir en medio de la calle. Se sintió _feliz _de saber que tenía todo eso y de que tendría aún más con el paso del tiempo.

-_Ésta es mi familia –_se dijo mirando a sus hermanos y recordando a sus padres-. _Éstos son mis amigos –_pensó en Naruto y en todos los que habían ayudado a llegar donde estaba-. _Ésta es mi gente y mi aldea –_su mirada recorrió todo el panorama-. _Yo soy y seré su Kazekage, protegiendo a todos con mi vida hasta el final. Porque siempre habrá trabajo por hacer, y mucho camino por recorrer. Es por ello que quiero ser recordado como el mejor Godaime Kazekage que tendrá esta aldea –_un halcón pasó volando encima de él dejando una ligera ráfaga de aire que le alborotó el cabello-._ Mi nombre es Gaara…¡Sabaku No Gaara!_

* * *

><p><em>Sí…ya sé que tardé demasiado…hace casi un mes que fue el cumpleaños de Gaara. Pero…¡compadézcanse de mí! Vean nada más este capítulo. ¡Me salieron 20 páginas en el Word! T_T. Bueno…19 y un cachito ¬¬. ¡Pero aún así fue mucho! Y eso que al empezar pensaba que ni siquiera iba a alcanzar a llenar las 5 páginas .-. <em>

_Rayos…aún así espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten…^^. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y me dieron su opinión. Pero sobretodo gracias Fer Larios (mi mejor amigo ^^), por toda las ideas que me brindaste para que este fic fuera posible. Espero también te guste (:_

_Muchas gracias por su comprensión (espero .-.). Ahora…creo que continuaré con "Corazón de Ninja". (Al menos que se me ocurra otra loca idea para un one-shot que se convertirá en three-shot XD). ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
